


Never Tomorrow

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Atlantian underwater temple, Basement machine, Empath, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Loop, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Magic, Mind Fuck, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Reader saves Sans a LOT, Reverse-Harem eventually, Sans almost drowns in the ocean, Time - Freeform, Time Loop, Time Travel, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: “The color of her blood is the least of my worries.” Sans sighed exasperatedly.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Empath Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Spirit Reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Never Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

  
  


An idle portal. 

That was how it all started.

The machine triggered for the third time over the span of two years, sucking in Classic Sans and landing him in the middle of nowhere. Specifically, in the middle of an ocean with no land to be seen. 

Sans couldn’t swim well. He was nothing but bones after all. Treading frantically to stay afloat, he spat out water that continued to be splashed into his skull and waterfall back out his gaping jaw. He wheezed and struggled before losing whatever floatation he had left and dropped beneath the cold surface into the even colder depths. The light dimmed, and his panicked senses slowly dulled. He sunk farther.

An

D

Far

Ther

Do

Wn

Before slamming back onto solid ground. He coughed violently, hacking and shuddering. Turning onto his front he upchucked all the excess water that had been flooding his insides, his wet clothes clinging to him and bringing him down with how sopping they were. His vision cleared to reveal someone crouching in front of him, a palm touching his skull, and the feeling of relief. 

Then darkness. 

  
  


~

The Atlantians had been dead for centuries. Wiped out by their own gods. You knew the stories, and have seen the history come about right before your very eyes. You were a spirit after all, a powerful one at that, you had stopped aging ions ago. No, what concerned you at the moment was the past out skeleton monster collapsed on the cold wet ground in the midst of your flickering torch light. 

  
“Must have sunken down from above, but I didn’t see the shadow of any boats.” You mutter to yourself, a habit generated by being utterly isolated(which was your own fault anyway). “Probably a portal then. You have the smell of magic all over you buddy.” You hang the torch in your hand on the hook nearby, the flame sputtering a little. Grunting, you manage to lift the soaked skeleton into your arms. He probably wouldn’t be that heavy if it weren’t for the fact that he just went for a wonderful(not) swim. You weren’t sure if he needed to breathe, but just in case you lightly tipped his skull so the rest of the excess water dripped out. It made you concerned that he could have died, but at the same time you counted him lucky that he fell through one of the air pockets. You were in an underwater temple. One sealed with magic so that the inside remained untouched. Placed here by the Atlantians. You considered this skeleton even more lucky that you had been there to heal him. His base HP was already much too low, and had dropped to 0.5 HP. Out of 1 HP. It made you wonder what had made his HoPe drop so low. But of course, in time, perhaps you would be able to learn more about him. The problem was waiting for him to wake up and tell you where he came from, so that you can send him back. Because honestly, why else would he be drowning? On purpose? No way.

Cue the coughing as he came to. You set him down so he was leaning his spine against the wall in a sitting position. You held his shoulder lightly, waiting for him to stop shuddering with hacks and wheezes. “You okay there buddy?” You finally spoke to him, startling him and causing the skeleton to jolt in surprise. He was thoroughly confused. He had been drowning, and now he was in a weird old looking room with this person- “Take a couple deep breaths, no need to panic. You’re safe, you won’t be drowning again anytime soon, I’m here after all.” You puffed up your chest a bit in pride. The skeleton seemed to doubt your claims, but followed your suggestion all the same. He cleared his throat before speaking in a deep baritone voice,

“uh, who are you?” he appeared to be a bit traumatized from his drowning experience, and stared at you like you were the only life preserver in the entire ocean. Which technically you were.   
“Name’s y/n! What’s yours?” You reply calmly, trying not to let his anxiety and panic seep into your own emotions. His eye lights dilated a little.    
“sans, sans the skeleton.”    
  


You tap him on his bony forehead, making his eyelights go cross eyed for a moment before settling on your face. “Nice to meet you Sans the skeleton, mind explaining how you got here so I can help you get back out?” He smiled thinly, chuckling a little.    
“a portal brought me here, believe it or not. i don’t think you can-”   
“Wonderful! I can help you get back, but I just need a couple of your memories and a dash of your magic to help.” You interrupted him. 

Here’s the thing. You’re not a mage. You’re not a monster. But you’re also not human. You're a spirit. Also an empath but that’s besides the point. “If I can figure out exactly where you came from in time and space, I can recreate the incident’s magic velocity an send you right back as if this never happened! But of course you’ll remember it happening.” You pout, “I kinda wish I got out more.”

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
